The Stray
by Tyger Magick
Summary: Mac takes home a stray Complete
1. Lunch

AN: Don't own any of em except the girl. Anywho..wondering if I should contine.  
  
Duncan MacLeod sat at a table outside of a small café. It was afternoon, but seemed to be later with the overcast sky. Duncan was reading a book on antiques while he waited for his waitress to bring him his food.  
  
Duncan enjoyed times like this. Moments when he could be alone to himself. He enjoyed being around Joe and Richie. Hell he even enjoyed being around Methos most of the time. However, a moment of peace was always welcomed with him.  
  
He sipped his coffee and just as he went to set the cup down he got that feeling. It was the feeling of energy crawling along his skin like gooseflesh. It was the chill down his spine and the knot in his stomach that let him know another immortal was around.  
  
Duncan looked around, but he didn't recognize anyone. No one had that feel. Then, a young woman rounded the corner and he knew with out a doubt, that it was her.  
  
The girl walked towards the café. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with holes in the knees and a black hooded sweat shirt. A pair of dirty white sneakers completed the outfit.  
  
Duncan couldn't see her face or hair because the hood was up. He watched her movements. Her head was moving from side to side. She was scanning the area. The question was why. Was she planning on fighting him out in the open? No immortal was willing to risk exposure. Not like that.  
  
The highlander was so fixated on watching the girl that he hadn't noticed his waitress come outside with his food. As walked towards Duncan's table the girl ran over, grabbed the sandwich and took off down the street.  
  
"HEY!" The young waitress called.  
  
Duncan wasted no time in chasing after her. She darted down a side alley, but Duncan was only a step behind her. Unfortunately for the girl she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and her next turn lead her directly to a dead end. In front and on the sides of her was nothing but brick walls.  
  
She turned around to find her only exit blocked by Duncan. The sandwich she had swiped was still in her left hand. She backed up until she was pressed as far against the wall as possible.  
  
Duncan remained where he was. He didn't want to scare her anymore than she obviously was. He stood there in his blue jeans and green collared shirt. His hands were tucked in the pockets of his black trench coat. Black boots gave his outfit the finishing touch.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," He told her calmly.  
  
"Then why are you chasing me?" She asked anger thick in her voice.  
  
A smirk formed on Mac's face. "You stole my sandwich."  
  
She looked down at the food in her hand. "If roast beef means that much to you then take it."  
  
She threw the sandwich at him and at the same time tried to dart between him and the wall. Mac let the sandwich hit his coat and grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Hold on a second!"  
  
The girl started struggling. "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed.  
  
Mac tightened his grip, but not enough to hurt her.  
  
"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk!"  
  
"I'm sure." She said as she continued to writhe in his grasp.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
She stopped squirming and sighed. "All right. If you let me go, I'll talk."  
  
"You won't run?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't have the energy to run."  
  
Mac reluctantly let her go. She turned around to face him and took a step back.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"What's yours?" She shot back.  
  
"Duncan MacLeod"  
  
"Destiny."  
  
Mac raised an eyebrow. "Is that your real name?  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"I'm just trying to help."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to. Look let me buy you something to eat."  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest. "What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch. I don't want anything from you. Like I said, I just want to help."  
  
"Everyone wants something in return. Nothings for free."  
  
"How long have you been on the streets?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
Duncan sighed. "I don't want anything from you. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
She still looked skeptical.  
  
"Just let me buy you lunch and you can do whatever you want."  
  
It was Destiny's turn to sigh. "You won't ask anything of me?"  
  
Thunder rumbled overhead.  
  
"I give you my word."  
  
"Fine, but we're not going back to the café."  
  
Duncan smiled. "Deal, now let's go before it pours down on our heads."  
  
The two of them walked in the opposite direction of the café. Duncan would just replace the book he left there. He didn't want to risk the girl running off.  
  
As far as he could tell, Destiny didn't know either of them was immortal. That made him wonder just how old she was.  
  
The rain started pouring down on them a few minutes before they got to the restaurant. By the time they walked in they were soaked. They sat down at the table and Destiny lowered her hood. Duncan's jaw dropped.  
  
She was stunning. Her hair was ruby red and pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her green eyes glittered like emeralds against her olive skin. She looked like something out of a fairy tale, except for the pain that lingered in her eyes.  
  
"What?" Destiny asked noticing him staring.  
  
"How old are you?" He asked.  
  
"Too young for you," She replied.  
  
"You have no idea, but that's not why I was asking."  
  
"Why were you asking?"  
  
"Because I have a feeling you look older than you are."  
  
"How old do you think I look?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
She leaned on her elbows. "I asked first."  
  
Duncan smiled. "But I'm paying for lunch."  
  
Her face sobered. "I thought you weren't going to ask for anything."  
  
He sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
Mac could see the confusion in her eyes, but he didn't say anything. The server came over and set a couple of glasses of water in front of them. He then took their order and returned to the kitchen. After that there was silence.  
  
Curiosity finally got the best of Destiny.  
  
"Why didn't you push?"  
  
"I gave you my word I wouldn't ask for anything in return and I won't." Mac replied.  
  
She tilted her head. He could tell she was clearly more confused than before.  
  
"Why would you keep your word for me?"  
  
"Because my word is a sacred promise and I will never break that."  
  
"Not even to someone like me?"  
  
"What do you mean someone like you?"  
  
"I'm a nobody. A nobody that you don't even know. I'm not worth anything, so why do you care about keeping a promise to someone who's worthless?"  
  
Duncan sat back in his chair and looked directly into Destiny's eyes. The pain on her face made it evident that she had been through a lot.  
  
"Destiny everyone is a somebody. Everyone is worth something, including you. You're still a person and every person deserves respect."  
  
Puzzlement, uncertainty and something else that Mac couldn't read crossed her face. She didn't say anything after that. Mac didn't want to push the situation, so they sat in silence until they're food arrived.  
  
When the food arrived they ate in silence. Halfway through her meal Destiny looked at Duncan.  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
Mac looked at her. "What?"  
  
"I'm seventeen."  
  
"And you're name?"  
  
She shook her head. "I can't say."  
  
"What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Look, Duncan. The food was good and all. Thanks. I need to go."  
  
"Wait!" He said as she started to get up.  
  
She stopped and looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Destiny, where are you sleeping tonight?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Look why don't you stay at my place. It's supposed to rain all night and I'd feel a lot better if you slept in a warm bed."  
  
Destiny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothings in it for me. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
She sat back down. "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"Let's just say there's something about you that reminds me of me." ~~Please Review to let me know if I should continue or not 


	2. Past Revealed

AN: Thanks for the reviews.please let me know if I should still go on!!  
Destiny and Duncan walked into the dojo. Richie was in the middle of the room training with his sword in nothing but a pair of black sweat pants. He had become an excellent swordsman. Part of the reason was because Mac made him train so much. Whatever kept the boys head was a good thing.  
  
Richie stopped in the middle of his stance and looked over at the two. He stood upright and you could see the sweat glistening on his naked upper body. He used his forearm to wipe the perspiration from his forehead.  
  
"Hey Mac, who's your friend?"  
  
Destiny stood there with her arms wrapped around herself. Her hood was up again, although it was partly matted to her face from the rain. She stayed fairly close to Duncan, not to keen about this guy having a sword. Duncan could feel the tension pouring off of her.  
  
"It's all right. This is my friend Richie. Richie, this is Destiny."  
  
Richie smiled. "Nice to meet you Destiny,"  
  
"Yeah whatever," She said. "What's with the sword?"  
  
"This is my dojo," Duncan told her. "Richie is a student of mine."  
  
"I thought we were going to your place."  
  
"This is my place. My apartment is upstairs from here."  
  
"So you know how to fight and stuff?"  
  
Duncan smiled. "Fight and stuff? I like that. Yes I know how to fight."  
  
Destiny pushed back her hood. Her appearance had the same effect on Richie as it had on Duncan. His jaw would have hit the floor if it could have reached. Duncan's smile became wider.  
  
"Richie you can stop gaping now," he said.  
  
Richie closed his mouth. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Destiny told him, as she looked over at Mac. "I get that kind of reaction all the time for some reason."  
  
Duncan looked down at her and for the first time he realized just how pale she was. His face sobered.  
  
"Destiny, are you feeling all right."  
  
She nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? You look a little pale."  
  
He went to feel her forehead for fever and she jumped out of his reach. Duncan stood there with his hand lingering in the air.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Destiny stood out of his reach. Her breathing became fast and ragged. She was starting to hyperventilate.  
  
"Destiny," Duncan said, with concern in his voice.  
  
She looked up at him just as her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. Duncan caught her before she could hit the floor. He eased her down gently. Richie was kneeling next to the two of them.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"She's all right," Mac said checking over. "She passed out from exhaustion."  
  
Duncan lifted her in her arms.  
  
"Richie get the elevator for me."  
  
"You got it." He ran over and opened the elevator for them.  
  
The three got into the elevator and Richie lowered the crate. They got out upstairs and Mac took her directly into his room. He laid her in the bed and went to his dresser. He pulled out an oversized black shirt.  
  
"Um Mac, what are you doing?"  
  
"She needs to get out of those wet clothes before she gets sick."  
  
"But Mac she's a woman." Richie said uneasily.  
  
"Look Richie I don't exactly see any other women here to change her for us. If you're uneasy about this go out in the living room. Otherwise be quiet and help."  
  
Duncan walked over to the bed and sat her up. He took off her sweatshirt. She had a green shirt that peeled off with it.  
  
"Mac." Richie said.  
  
Duncan looked up. "What is it now Richie?"  
  
Richie was standing on the right side of the bed which gave him a perfect view of Destiny's back. He didn't say anything but continued to stare. Duncan followed his stare and what he saw made the anger rise inside of him.  
  
There were countless whip scars across her back, as well as fresh wounds. Someone had beaten her more then once.  
  
Duncan took a deep breath and continued to change her. When he was through he covered her with his blankets. He exchanged a glance with Richie and the two walked out of the room.  
  
"I thought I had it rough as a kid." Richie said as he sat down on the couch. "How old is she anyways?"  
  
"Seventeen and too young for you," Duncan said while pacing back and forth.  
  
Richie let the comment go. "So who do you think did that too her?"  
  
"I don't know, but at least now I know why she's so skittish."  
  
"Mac are you sure we shouldn't take her to the hospital or something? I mean what if someone's looking for her?"  
  
"That's exactly why we shouldn't take her there. The person looking for her might be the one who's doing this to her."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Maybe, but then again maybe not. I think we should wait to talk to her until we do anything. I don't want to put her into any danger."  
  
"What's the big deal? Even if she's killed she'll just come back to life."  
  
Duncan stopped pacing and looked at Richie. "She doesn't know she's immortal. Besides I'm not going to be responsible for her dying the first time."  
  
"Come on Mac. How else are we going to find out who did this to her?"  
  
Duncan sat down in the chair to the left of the couch. "I'll talk to her. She's been starting to open up. I'd much rather keep her safe than put her in danger."  
  
"And what if she doesn't? Then what?"  
  
"We'll worry about that when it comes to it. For now I'll call up Joe and see if he knows anything about her."  
  
Richie looked down and then into Duncan's eyes. "Do you think it's her parents doing it to her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Man I thought I had it bad not knowing my parents." Richie said looking down.  
  
"That doesn't mean you had it easy."  
  
"I know, but." He trailed off.  
  
"But what?"  
  
Richie sighed. "But I've seen that kind of pain Mac. In fact, I've felt it."  
  
Duncan leaned forward. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"When I was a kid they stuck me in this foster home. Let's just say the people weren't so nice."  
  
"Richie, I didn't know."  
  
"No one does. I tried to forget it, but seeing Destiny. It brought back some memories. It didn't last long. I took off after about a week."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Richie smiled and shook his head. "Don't be. It was a long time ago."  
  
Duncan sighed. "I'm going to call Joe. Why don't you train some more. It'll get your mind off things."  
  
Richie nodded. "All right. I'll be downstairs if you need me."  
  
Mac watched as Richie got up and walked to the elevator. His heart sank at the thought of anyone abusing Richie. He knew the young man had had it rough, but apparently he didn't know how rough.  
  
After Richie was out of sight, Duncan got up and went to the phone. One problem at a time. Right now he needed to call Joe and find out what he knew about this kid.  
  
~Reviews please, let me know how it's coming along 


	3. Meetings and Nightmares

AN: Here's the next part, let me know if I should continue.  
  
Mac hung up the phone with Joe. The watcher hadn't heard of her, but he promised to do everything he could to find out who she was. The problem was that they usually didn't know an immortal before they were immortal. He was till going to see if he could dig anything up.  
  
Duncan suddenly felt tired. It had been a long day with everything that had happened. A very long day. It was only 7:30pm. Joe probably wouldn't call back tonight. Mac decided that the best thing to do right now was to get his mind off of things.  
  
So he decided to change and meet Richie downstairs to train. He would come up every so often to check on Destiny. First things first though. He needed to change.  
  
Duncan quietly walked into the bedroom. Destiny was now on her side. The blanket was down to her hips. He walked over and felt her forehead. She didn't have a fever which was good. Color had already returned to her face. She was just physically and more than likely emotionally exhausted.  
  
Destiny shivered and mumbled in her sleep. Mac covered her back up with the blanket and wiped a few strands of hair out of her face. Then he went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of blue sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He walked to the door and took one last look at Destiny. Convincing himself she was all right, he left the room.  
  
Mac went into the bathroom and changed. Then he went down to the dojo. Richie had resumed his training. He was completely focused on what he was doing, but still had an awareness of what was around him. Besides it wasn't as if you couldn't tell when another immortal was with in five feet.  
  
"How's Destiny?"  
  
"She's sleeping," Mac replied as he walked over and picked up a sword. "She doesn't have a fever. I think she was just over tired."  
  
Richie laughed and stopped what he was doing. "I know how that is. When you're on the streets, sometimes you can't sleep for days. You have to watch your back or someone will either hurt or kill you. It's ruthless out there Mac. I mean they don't care who you are or where you come from. They only care about themselves."  
  
Duncan walked over to Richie and put a hand on his shoulder. It was rare that the young man talked about his past. Normally you had to pry it out of him.  
  
The younger man pulled away. "Sorry Mac. I don't mean to ramble."  
  
"Richie,"  
  
"Let's just train," he said cutting Mac off.  
  
Duncan nodded. The two men raised their swords and began fighting. The sounds of swords clanging against each other were the only sound heard for the next two hours. Both men had anger that they needed to rid themselves of. So they went to the only source they knew. The sword.  
  
Finally after what seemed an eternity, the two men sat down from pure exhaustion. They were both covered in sweat. Duncan's shirt was so thick with it that it clung to his chest. The two men sat on the dojo floor.  
  
"I needed that," Richie said.  
  
"Both of us did."  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
"Okay, I'm hungry," Richie said.  
  
"What else is new?" Duncan laughed. "Come on. Let's go upstairs and I'll make us dinner."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
The two men got up and went for the elevator. As soon as they opened the gate to get out a piercing scream rang through out the apartment. The two men ran for the bedroom.  
  
Duncan threw the door open. Destiny was sitting up in bed panting. Sweat permeated her skin and made her hair matt to her forehead. Her eyes were wide and wild.  
  
"Destiny, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked over at him and they noticed she was shaking.  
  
Duncan walked over and sat beside her. She leaned into him and he put his arm around her.  
  
"It's all right. You're safe."  
  
Richie stood at the door. He could see the fear in her eyes. It didn't go away when Mac held her. It might never go away. Not until whoever hurt her was either put away or dead. Until she knew that that person could never hurt her again.  
  
"I'm sorry," Destiny whispered.  
  
"Shhh, everything's all right. You're all right."  
  
She pulled away from Duncan and sat up. She wrapped her arms around herself and began rocking. She looked down and noticed that all she was wearing was a black shirt. Destiny jumped out of bed and backed away from them.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.  
  
"Calm down," Duncan said, standing up.  
  
"What happened to my clothes?"  
  
"You passed out downstairs," Mac told her. "I changed you out of the clothes you were wearing because you were soaked. Nothing happened."  
  
She took another step back. "I don't even know you! What made you think you had the right to change me?" She yelled.  
  
"I didn't want you to get sick," Mac said, remaining calm. "You were shivering."  
  
Destiny turned away and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to help." She turned back to face them. "I just wasn't expecting it ya know."  
  
"Destiny, how did you get those scars on your back?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."  
  
"I never asked for your help."  
  
"I never said you did, but that doesn't change the fact that you need help."  
  
"I don't need anything from you," She said and started for the bedroom door.  
  
Richie was still leaning against it and blocked her path.  
  
"Move Richie." She said.  
  
"Hmm let me think about this. Um no."  
  
"You don't want to piss me off."  
  
Richie laughed. "Or what?"  
  
Before he could even finish laughing Destiny hit the left side of his face with a right hook. Richie stumbled, but didn't fall. There was more surprise in his eyes than anything else. Duncan was even surprised. "If you think that's all I can do you are mistaken," Destiny told him. "Now get out of my way."  
  
Mac game up and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped away from him.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
He was confused.  
  
"Not five minutes ago I was comforting you. Now you don't even want me to touch you?"  
  
"Momentary lapse in sanity."  
  
"Haven't I proved to you that I'm not going to hurt you?"  
  
Destiny glared at him. "You haven't proved anything. I've known you for less than 10 hours!"  
  
Duncan sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Look if I was going to hurt you, I would have done it already, but I'm not. I just want to."  
  
"To help, I know I know. Did you ever think that maybe I don't want your help?"  
  
"Whether you want it or not you need it," Mac told her.  
  
"I don't need anything from you, or anyone else," She seethed. "Now where are my clothes so I can get out of there?"  
  
"You're out of luck kid," Richie said. "Your clothes are in the washer. You have to wait for them to dry."  
  
"You know, I really don't like you!" She said as she started walking towards him.  
  
Mac quickly grabbed her around the waist. She started kicking and screaming.  
  
"Let go of me Alec!" She yelled.  
  
Duncan and Richie exchanged a glance.  
  
"Let go!" She screamed again.  
  
"Destiny calm down!" Mac said.  
  
She was flailing her arms and kicking her legs. Duncan pulled her to the floor. He readjusted his arms over her so she couldn't swing her arms anymore, and wrapped his legs over hers.  
  
Destiny screamed a loud blood curling scream.  
  
Richie just stood by the door. He wasn't thrilled that the kid had hit him, but he didn't exactly dislike her. He understood that she was scared, but hadn't expected her to freak out like this.  
  
"Destiny, its Duncan. Calm down."  
  
She was still struggling in his arms. Richie walked over and kneeled down. He grabbed her face and made her look at him.  
  
"Destiny, its Richie."  
  
She had her eyes closed tight.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes.  
  
"R-richie?" She whispered.  
  
"Ya kiddo, it's me."  
  
She blinked a couple of times. "Let go of me," She said calmly.  
  
Duncan slowly let her go. Destiny pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She started rocking back and forth.  
  
"Are you all right?" Duncan asked, still sitting behind her.  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
Mac stood up and grabbed the blanket off the bed. He kneeled down and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Destiny, who's Alec?"  
  
She looked up at him and sighed. "It's a long story."  
  
"Believe me we have plenty of time," Richie said.  
  
~~~~Please Review 


	4. Truth At Last

AN: Okay guys here's the next part. Thanks for the reviews. Please let me know what you think.  
The three of them had moved to the kitchen and were sitting at the table. Destiny still had the blanket wrapped around her. Duncan was sitting across from her and Richie was to the left.  
  
"About ten years ago my father died," Destiny began. "He was in a car accident. My parents had been divorced and I had been sent to live with my mother. I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea, but I had no choice."  
  
"Why weren't you happy about staying with your mother?" Richie asked.  
  
She looked up at him. "Let's just say she wasn't an ideal mother. In fact in all honesty she was a bitch. She laid guilt trips on me all the time. She swore that if I had never been born my father would still be alive."  
  
"How could you not being born have prevented the accident?" Mac asked.  
  
"He was taking me to school when it happened."  
  
"So you were in the accident as well?"  
  
Destiny nodded. "I only had a concussion though. Nothing serious. Anyways as time progressed things got worse. When I was about ten she met this guy. He was real nice at first. He would take me to the park and hold me when I cried. Things that reminded me of my father. He would even defend me against my mother." She laughed. "I thought he was really something. I thought he was my angel come to rescue me from the hell my mother put me through."  
  
"So what happened?" Richie questioned.  
  
She took a deep breath. "My angel was really the devil in disguise. He adopted me when I was fourteen. I thought it was the greatest thing in the world. Until my mom died."  
  
Duncan raised an eyebrow. "How exactly did that happen?"  
  
"She was shot in the head. Murdered. They found her body behind a department story not far from our house. I woke up to a million cops standing at my front door." She took a breath. "I never thought I would miss her, but I realized after she was gone that even though she wasn't the greatest mom in the world, I still loved her you know?"  
  
"Oh believe me, I know," Richie said.  
  
"Well after she died, things went from bad to worse. I mean really worse. When I turned fifteen he started hitting me. At first I fought back. My father had put me in martial arts as a kid and it was something I never forgot. He loved to watch me do it. He was so proud of me I didn't want to let that go."  
  
"I take it he didn't stop hitting you," Richie stated more than he questioned.  
  
She half laughed. "Yeah right. He was more skilled than I was. Everything I knew he knew better. He would hurt me to the point where I thought I was going to die. I thought he would take me to the hospital, but he never did. He always knew how to fix me up. First aid is a bitch. As I got older, things got worse." She brushed some strands of hair out of her face. "When I turned seventeen, he tried to kill me. I don't mean he beat the living hell out of me tried to kill me, I mean pulled a gun out tried to kill me."  
  
Mac and Richie exchanged glances.  
  
Destiny looked down at her hands. "I don't understand it. He was so nice in the beginning and then he turned so mean."  
  
"I noticed you didn't tell us his name." Duncan said.  
  
She looked at him. "Now why would I do that? Then you would figure out who I was and even worse contact him."  
  
"Destiny I would not put you anywhere near him. We will keep you safe. I swear it to you."  
  
She looked anywhere but at Mac.  
  
"I can't help you if you don't give me a name."  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"Destiny," Mac said sternly.  
  
Her green eyes met his brown. She bit the edge of her lower lip and sighed.  
  
"My name is Audrina Carver. Dri for short. The bastard who gave me the scars on my back is Alec Zane."  
  
Duncan sat back in his chair.  
~England 1756~  
  
Duncan was riding his horse through the woods. He was wearing a pair of black breeches and a white long sleeved shirt that bunched at the wrist. He had on knee high black boots, and his sword sheathed on his left hip. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail.  
  
Suddenly Duncan felt the presence of another immortal. He slowed his horse to a soft trot and drew his sword. A scream tore out through the trees. Duncan jumped off his horse and ran towards the scream.  
  
He came upon a woman wearing a dark red dress. She was lying dead on the ground in front of a man that was about Duncan's height. He had blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, but it was longer than Duncan's. He was wearing tan breaches and a white shirt close to that of Duncan's. A blood covered sword was in his right hand.  
  
The man looked over in Duncan's direction with pale blue eyes.  
  
"I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. Who are you?"  
  
"Zane, Alec Zane." He said nonchalantly.  
  
"Why did you kill that woman?"  
  
"You know as well as I that she's not dead."  
  
"That may be true, but you haven't taken her head. Why?"  
  
"It is her first death. She will wake up immortal and then I will take her head."  
  
Duncan couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"You kill immortals for the first time and then take their heads?"  
  
"Yes. It suits me."  
  
The young woman on the ground woke. She sat up, eyes wild.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked, backing away from Alec.  
  
Alec smiled. He raised his sword. The woman screamed as the sword came for her neck. Duncan's sword blocked Alec from his target and his smile faded.  
  
"This isn't a fair fight."  
  
"Perhaps not, but as they say, two heads are better than one."  
  
He brought his sword around and the two began dueling. The woman watched in fear and horror as the two men before her clanged swords and battled each other mercilessly. Duncan was able to block many of Alec's blows, and he was throwing out some good ones of his own.  
  
Unfortunately Mac stumbled on a rock and fell back. By the time he hit the ground Alec's sword was already at his neck. The blonde man kneeled down with the sword still touching Duncan's skin.  
  
"I like your spirit Highlander. You are a fierce one. I like you and because I like you I will let you keep your head. Take the woman and go, but know this, if our paths should cross again you will not live to tell the tale."  
  
~Present~  
  
"Don't worry, Dri," Duncan said putting emphasis on her name. "He won't come near you again."  
  
She nodded. "I hope you're right. I don't know why he wants me dead, but he does."  
  
"Don't worry about that now. He's not going to hurt you ever again." Mac told her.  
  
"Would you mind if I got some more sleep? I haven't actually slept in a bed in a while."  
  
Mac nodded. "Of course."  
  
Dri got up and went back into the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Judging from the look on your face when she told you the name, I'd say you know him." Richie said.  
  
"I'm losing my touch." Mac replied sarcastically. "But yes, I do know him."  
  
"Great," The younger man replied. "You can tell me all about it over that dinner you were going to make."  
  
Duncan laughed. "Food is still on the brain I see."  
  
Richie smiled. "Did you have any doubts?"  
  
Mac sighed. "All right, all right."  
  
He got up and went to the fridge. This was going to be a long dinner.  
  
~Reviews PLEEEAAASE!! 


	5. Midnight Chat

AN: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Here's the next part.  
  
"I don't understand," Richie said between bites of spaghetti. "If he could have had your head along with the woman's, why didn't he take them?"  
  
"I don't know," Duncan replied. He had finished his food and the empty plate was sitting in front of him. "I thought about it many times, but I never came up with an answer.  
  
"So do you think he married Dri's mom just to get to her?"  
  
"Quite possibly."  
  
Richie swallowed. "Do you think he killed her mother?"  
  
"I have no doubt in my mind about that."  
  
Richie started playing with his food. "Look Mac, about earlier. When I opened my mouth and rambled on."  
  
"You don't have to explain," Mac told him.  
  
"No, I'm not usually like that. I don't always talk about my past."  
  
"It's not exactly something that can be ignored, Richie. To be honest I was a little upset that you hadn't told me sooner."  
  
Richie leaned back in his chair. "No offense Mac, but it's a part of my life that I'd rather keep private."  
  
Duncan nodded. "You'll tell me when you're ready. I won't push for now, but this isn't over."  
  
He got up, grabbed his coat, and walked to the elevator.  
  
"Where are you going?" Richie questioned, turning in his seat to look at him.  
  
"To see Joe. I can't wait for him to call me back. If Zane is after her, it won't be long before he finds her."  
  
"You think he'll find her here?"  
  
"Let's just say I'd rather find him before he finds us. If I'm not back before morning take her clothes shopping. She needs something other than what I found her in."  
  
"Are you serious? You want me to take a teenage girl shopping?"  
  
Duncan smiled.  
  
"Mac have you ever taken a teenager shopping?"  
  
He laughed. "Have fun Richie."  
  
With that said he closed the elevator and waved good bye.  
  
"Oh yeah, lots of fun."  
  
Richie finished what was left of his dinner and retired for the night.  
  
It was sometime in the middle of the night that he woke. He wasn't sure why, but he woke. He looked over at his alarm clock. The red lights glowing showed it was 4:30 am. He sat up in his bed and dropped his head in his hands. Richie had many sleepless nights in the past, but ever since he had been with Mac things had changed. He'd forgotten his past and moved on. He'd felt safe.  
  
A noise brought Richie back to the present. Mac wasn't home. He hadn't felt him come in. He grabbed his sword from the end of his bed. He got up, wearing nothing but boxers and slowly walked out of the room.  
  
The loft was dark. He couldn't see anyone. He heard it again. A soft moaning sound. It sounded like it was coming from Duncan's room. Richie had completely forgotten about Dri.  
  
"HELP!" Dri screamed.  
  
Richie ran into the room, sword aimed and ready to fight. After all he didn't know if anyone had broken in or not. What he saw was not what he was expecting.  
  
Dri was tangled in the covers, tossing and turning. Her arms were flailing everywhere.  
  
"Alec, please NO!"  
  
Richie put his sword down and walked over to her.  
  
"Dri, wake up," He whispered.  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder which only caused her to kick and scream louder.  
  
"NO!" She clawed at his face and ripped a gash just below his left eye.  
  
Richie grabbed her arms and pinned them by her side. Her torso still jerked trying to get out of his hold.  
  
"Dri wake up!" Richie yelled. "Wake up dammit!"  
  
She blinked her eyes open, but they were still glazed over. "Please not again," she whispered.  
  
"Dri, its Richie."  
  
She suddenly went very still in his grasp.  
  
"Dri?" He said concern in his voice.  
  
Richie let go of her arms and wiped her hair out of her face.  
  
"Dri come on talk to me?"  
  
Her eyes were open, but it was as if she wasn't awake.  
  
Richie went and got a cold wash cloth and quickly returned. When he did Dri was curled in a little ball on her side. The blankets were pushed down to the bottom of the bed.  
  
Richie sat behind her on the bed slowly. He didn't want to scare her. He began wiping her face with the cool cloth.  
  
"Come on Dri, talk to me."  
  
Her breath was short and quick. Richie knew if he didn't do anything she was going to hyperventilate. He started rubbing soft slow circles in her back.  
  
"It's all right. Everything's all right," He said soothingly.  
  
Rubbing her back seemed to be working. Her breathing was regulating.  
  
"I'm sorry." Dri whispered. "I don't mean to be so much trouble."  
  
Richie couldn't help but smile. "You know you're the only teenager I know who's been through so much and still worries about everyone else."  
  
She shrugged.  
  
He wiped another strand of hair out of her face. "I'm going to go get you a glass of water."  
  
He started to get up, but Dri turned over and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't leave me alone. Please."  
  
Richie looked into her emerald eyes. They were wide with the fear that her voice carried.  
  
He sat back down and put an arm around her shoulders. She laid her head against his chest.  
  
"I'm scared Richie. Really scared."  
  
Richie gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "Don't be scared. Mac is the best at protecting people. Besides he's going to have to get through Mac and me to get to you." He put emphasis on the 'and me'.  
  
"I don't understand why you guys are helping me."  
  
"Sometimes you don't need to understand. Sometimes things just are."  
  
She sighed. "Things never just are, Richie. There's always a method to the madness."  
  
Richie laughed. "Nice choice of words."  
  
"Well what else would you would call the things that happen in this world?"  
  
"I don't know if I'd exactly call it madness. Chaotic maybe, but madness?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Dri, what were you dreaming about?"  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Dri?"  
  
She still didn't say anything.  
  
"Okay," He told her. "It's all right. Just rest."  
  
~Please Review!! 


	6. Understanding

AN: Hey guys!! Thanks sooo much for the reviews!! Please continue!!  
  
When Duncan returned to the loft he immediately felt Richie's presence. It was already 11:30am. He would have figured Richie would have take Dri shopping by now or at least been up eating breakfast.  
  
Mac walked over to his room and quietly opened the door. Richie was sleeping on the bed. Why, he didn't know, but that was something to worry about later. He didn't see Dri. He walked into the room and checked the bathroom. She wasn't there.  
  
"Richie!" He yelled.  
  
Richie jumped up. "Hey Mac. I didn't feel you come in."  
  
"Where's Dri?"  
  
Richie looked beside him. "She was sleeping next to me."  
  
"Get dressed. We need to find her."  
  
The younger man jumped out of bed and ran into his room. He grabbed the first pair of blue jeans he could find and a black t-shirt. He grabbed his blue jacket and the two men quickly left to search for the young girl.  
  
They reached the downstairs dojo and suddenly the two of them felt the presence of another immortal. They grabbed their swords and had it ready when the elevator opened. What they saw was not what they expected.  
  
Dri was standing there in the same clothes she had worn yesterday. Mac had hidden them, but apparently not well enough. She stood there frozen at the site of the two of them with swords aimed at her.  
  
"Dri!" Duncan said, putting his sword down.  
  
Richie put his down as well.  
  
"Where were you?" Mac asked walking over to her.  
  
"I..I took a walk. I needed to clear my head." She took a step back from him. "You're not going to hurt me are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not going to hurt you. I was worried about you."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Richie asked.  
  
"Because I had already done enough. I mean I cut you and." She trailed off and stared at Richie.  
  
"What?" Mac asked.  
  
"Well when I woke up last night there was a cut under his eye," Dri said, walking towards him. "Now there's nothing."  
  
Mac and Richie exchanged a glance.  
  
"There was no cut," Richie said trying to cover it up. "I mean you scratched me and it got a little red, but I'm a quick healer."  
  
Dri went to touch the spot on his face, but stopped and pulled away.  
  
"Whatever the case is," Duncan said. "It doesn't excuse what you've done. You should have woken Richie up or waited for me to come home."  
  
Dri turned on him. "You're not my father!" She said angrily. "I don't have to listen to you or anyone else for that matter!"  
  
"I may not be your father, but I'm not going to let you endanger your life. What if Alec had found you?"  
  
"What if he had found me? It's not your concern. Do you get that?" She screamed. "I AM NOT YOUR CONCERN!"  
  
"I've made you my concern," Duncan replied calmly. "And whether you like it or not I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe."  
  
Dri didn't know what to do or say. She'd never had anyone want to keep her safe besides her father. Alec had pretended and turned on her the moment he got the chance. Duncan would probably do the same thing. She wasn't worth it.  
  
"You're lying," She seethed through clenched teeth. "I don't know what your game is, but there has to be something in it for you."  
  
Duncan sighed. "You're not very trusting are you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm trusting all right. Just like I trusted my father not to leave me or how about how I trusted Alec to take care of me! Look where that got me! Trusting people gets you nothing but hurt or killed."  
  
"I used to think the same thing," Richie said from behind her. "But then I met Mac and he renewed my faith in people."  
  
Dri turned and looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Richie ran a hand through the mop of curls on top of his head. "I'm an orphan. Have been for as long as I can remember."  
  
Dri raised an eyebrow. "So how did you meet Duncan?"  
  
Richie grinned. "He used to own an antique shop and I uh, well let's just say I was browsing and we bumped into each other."  
  
Duncan stifled a laugh.  
  
Dri looked back and forth between the two. "What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"I bumped into Richie all right. I bumped into him trying to steal from my store."  
  
Dri crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you always take home people who steal from you?"  
  
"I brought you home didn't I?"  
  
"Hey a sandwich is not exactly worth what an antique is."  
  
"Hey in my defense I was stealing it so I could get money to get food!" Richie argued.  
  
Dri laughed and for once it was a normal, non sarcastic laugh. "Yeah that makes it all the more better." She continued laughing.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that," Duncan said smiling.  
  
"Do what?" Dri asked.  
  
"Smile or laugh for that matter. You should do it more often."  
  
Dri looked down. She felt heat rise to her cheeks.  
  
Duncan walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you've been hurt a lot," he said seriously.  
  
Dri looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I know you're scared and I know you don't think we care, but we do and we want to help you."  
  
She shook her head. "I don't understand why you care. You don't even know me."  
  
Duncan smiled. "I know enough to know that you're a good person and that you need a friend. I'm willing to be that friend."  
  
"So am I," Richie said.  
  
Dri looked back and forth from the two. She honestly didn't understand why they cared, but there was something in Duncan's eyes. It was something that reminded her of her father.  
  
She finally nodded and wrapped her arms around Duncan's waist, burying her head into his chest. Duncan returned the embrace.  
  
"Everything's going to be all right." He told her.  
  
It seemed as though Dri had heard those words a thousand times over her life. Although things never did turn out all right. Not once, any of the times that she had heard those words had anything ever been all right, but she found comfort in what he said. Even if it was false.  
  
"I'm so tired of it all." She whispered into his shirt. "I just want to be safe."  
  
"You are safe," Mac told her. "We won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Richie walked over to her. "Hey Dri I know what will take your mind off of this stuff."  
  
"What's that?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.  
  
"Mac was going to take us to the mall. You know so we can get you some new clothes and stuff."  
  
She pulled out of his embrace. "You don't need to buy me anything."  
  
"I want to, besides what are you going to do? My clothes are to big for you and so are Richie's."  
  
"Duncan I've imposed enough. I don't want to burden you anymore than what I have."  
  
"You're not burdening me. I want to do this."  
  
Dri had to admit, clean clothes sounded wonderful, but she didn't want to owe him anything.  
  
"Look it's really nice and all, but I don't want to be in debt to anyone."  
  
"You won't owe me anything if that's what you mean. I want it to be a gift."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
She nodded. "All right, but nothing expensive. Just something to hold me over for the time being okay?"  
  
Duncan nodded. "Deal."  
  
"Enough talking," Richie said. "Let's go. They have this great place to eat in the mall."  
  
The Highlander laughed. "Just like Richie. Always thinking about his stomach."  
  
Dri laughed again, and the the three of them left the loft.  
  
~Please Review!! 


	7. Trust

AN: Okay guys..thanks so far for the reviews. Here's the next part. Let me know what you think.  
  
Richie, Duncan, and Dri walked out of the dojo. The two men stopped in their tracks. Dri turned around to look at them.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Richie get her inside."  
  
"I don't understand," Dri said.  
  
"Come on Dri," Richie said as he went to grab her arm.  
  
Dri stepped out of his grasp. "No, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"They didn't want me to see you," A familiar voice said behind her.  
  
Richie and Duncan watched the color drain from her face. She slowly turned around to see Alec standing behind her.  
  
"Hello my sweet Audrina."  
  
Duncan quickly grabbed Dri and pushed her behind him.  
  
Alec wasn't as the Highlander had remembered him. His hair was shorter and spiked. He had grown a go-t which brought out the structure of his jaw. He was wearing black slacks and a blue, silk button down shirt. He had on a leather trench coat over it all.  
  
"We meet again Highlander."  
  
Dri tilted her head. "What's he talking about Duncan?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.  
  
"Richie take her inside," Mac said ignoring the question.  
  
"Why don't we all go inside," Alec said. "After all we wouldn't want these fine people to see a fight now would we?"  
  
Duncan didn't want to bring Alec anywhere near Dri, but he had no choice but to bring him inside. He couldn't risk a swordfight out in the middle of the street. There weren't many people around but he didn't want to risk it.  
  
"Fine, but Richie and Dri are going upstairs and we're staying down here."  
  
"Have it your way Highlander, but I told you should our paths ever cross again that I would take your head along with the girls."  
  
"Duncan what is he talking about?" Dri asked.  
  
"Tsk Tsk, you haven't told her."  
  
"She wouldn't believe me if I did. I won't force it on her, but you, you just want to kill her for her head."  
  
Dri looked back and forth between the two men. Had she just heard right? She felt like she was in the twilight zone. Kill her? Take her head? What the hell were these people talking about?  
  
"Just give me what belongs to me Highlander, and this will all go away," Alec said.  
  
"I'm not going to let you murder that girl."  
  
"It's all part of the game MacLeod." He sighed. "However, I'll give you until tonight. Bring her to the marina. I have a boat there called 'The Quickening'."  
  
Duncan crossed his arms. "How appropriate."  
  
Alec smiled. "I thought so. Tonight Highlander or you both die."  
  
With that Alec turned around and walked out of the dojo.  
  
Duncan turned to look at Dri.  
  
"What was that about?" She asked, almost hysterically.  
  
"Dri, calm down."  
  
"The hell I will! You know him! You knew him the whole time and you didn't say anything! Oh yeah, that gives me good reason to trust you!"  
  
"Dri,"  
  
"Hell even forget that part," She yelled. "What exactly is it that you didn't tell me? That the both of you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Look I didn't tell you I knew him because I didn't want you to think I would tell him."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well then how the hell did he find me?"  
  
Duncan sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"Yeah, I'm so sure." Dri said backing up.  
  
"Dri, come on."  
  
"NO! I can't believe I let myself be fooled again! God I am such an idiot! I was almost beginning to think that you would help me, but you're just like Alec."  
  
She turned and bolted out the front of the dojo.  
  
"Dri!" Duncan called as he ran after her.  
  
Richie was a step behind him. They ran outside and Duncan saw her running down the street.  
  
"This way!" He said as the two of them took off after her.  
  
They followed her down an alley and were surprised that she wasn't in site.  
  
They slowed down their pace.  
  
"Dri, I know you're here. Come out so we can talk about this."  
  
There was no response. Dri was hiding behind a group of garbage cans. Her breathing was soft but her heart beat loudly. She didn't want them to find her.  
  
"Dri, its Richie. Come on talk to us."  
  
Duncan sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Look Dri the truth is I should have told you that I knew Alec, but I didn't want to frighten you. You were scared enough as it was. I was trying to get things taken care of. Alec's been tracking you for a while now. I swear I didn't tell him where you were. I was trying to keep you away from him."  
  
Mac started looking around the alley.  
  
"Please talk to me."  
  
Richie walked over to the dumpster. He shook his head now to Mac.  
  
Duncan walked around a group of trash cans. He saw Dri sitting there with her head buried in her knees. He sat down next to her and she looked up at him.  
  
"How do I know you didn't call him?"  
  
"Remember when I found you yesterday and I gave you my word that there was nothing in it for me?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"There hasn't been so far right?"  
  
Dri shrugged.  
  
"Well I give you my word that I will keep you safe from Alec. I will not let anything happen to you."  
  
"You don't get it," She said. "I can't trust you. I've known you for one day and you've already lied to me."  
  
"I never lied to you. I just didn't tell you that I knew Alec."  
  
"Oh yeah that's so much better."  
  
"Maybe I should have told you, but if I had what would you have done?"  
  
"I.I" She stuttered.  
  
"You would have run off."  
  
"NO! MAYBE! I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled jumping up. "THE POINT IS YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"  
  
"I'm not a little kid. I grew up a long time ago MacLeod, the hard way. I'm not as irrational as you may think."  
  
"Don't take it personal Dri," Richie told her. "Mac does the same thing to me."  
  
Dri had almost forgotten Richie was there. Now that she remembered she had no problem lashing out at him as well.  
  
"I am not you Richie. You don't know me. Either of you!"  
  
Mac stood up. "Well then help us know you. I know more went on than the story you told us."  
  
She turned angry emerald eyes on him. "You know that huh?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You're story was a little vague." Richie confirmed.  
  
"Okay, look what happened, happened. It's over. I told you what you need to know and even that was probably too much."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing, nevermind." Dri slumped to her knees.  
  
Duncan and Richie immediately knelt beside her.  
  
"I'm all right."  
  
"You're not all right," Duncan told her. "You're emotionally exhausted."  
  
"Not to mention physically," Richie said. "You had nightmares so many times last night I know you didn't sleep much."  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you so many times." Dri said.  
  
"It's all right. I'm a night owl anyways."  
  
"Enough of this," Duncan said. "We're going back to the loft and you my dear are going to get some rest."  
  
He scooped her up into his arms.  
  
"Duncan, put me down. I can walk." She said tiredly.  
  
"Amuse me." He said still carrying her.  
  
Sighing she rested her head against Duncan's shoulder. Dri knew she couldn't let Duncan face Alec. He would die and she didn't want that on her conscience. Besides she still didn't trust them. Especially not after what had happened.  
  
~Please review 


	8. Homecoming

AN: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Here's the next part. Let me know what you think.  
  
Duncan laid Dri in bed. He took her shoes off and covered her with the blanket. She didn't protest. Dri only looked up at him with wide emerald eyes.  
  
"Rest," Duncan told her.  
  
"Are you going after Alec?" She asked.  
  
He didn't answer her. He just sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Duncan I don't want to be alone," She lied. She was used to being alone, but she had to stall him.  
  
"Don't worry," He replied. "Richie will be here with you."  
  
"I don't want Richie," She said, looking over she saw the hurt those words put on his face. She swallowed. "I want you. Please don't go."  
  
The Highlander sighed. "Dri I have to go. If I don't, Alec will just come after you. I can't let that happen."  
  
The young girl tried to keep the puzzlement off her face.  
  
"Please Duncan."  
  
He pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. "I'll be all right. I give you my word."  
  
"Don't give your word unless you're sure you can keep it."  
  
Duncan smiled. "I only give it when I'm sure I can."  
  
He stood up and walked out of the room. Richie took one last glance at her with pain filled eyes and followed Mac.  
  
"Watch her close Richie," Duncan said as he put on his coat. "I don't trust Alec."  
  
Richie nodded.  
  
"You okay?" The older man questioned, walking towards the elevator.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
Duncan didn't really believe him, but he needed to deal with one problem at a time. "All right. I'm going to go see Joe first. Then I'll handle Alec. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Be careful Mac."  
  
Duncan nodded, walked into the elevator and closed the gate. He kept eyes with Richie until he was too far down to see him.  
  
Richie sighed and sat down at the table. He had a lot on his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dri watched Duncan leave the room. She looked at Richie's pain filled eyes. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but she had to say something to try and get Duncan to stay. Unfortunately it hadn't worked.  
  
She waited a minute or two to make sure they weren't coming back in. Then she threw the blankets off, put her shoes on and went to the window. What she was hoping to be out there was.  
  
"Thank the Goddess for fire safety laws."  
  
Dri grabbed on to the fire escape and pulled herself out. She ran down the stairs and jumped on the ground. She looked back up to the window she had just crawled from.  
  
"I'm sorry Richie." She said as she left.  
  
Dri took off running. She had to get to the marina before Duncan.  
  
She knew the boat that Alec had told Mac about. In fact she had been on it several times. Hell it wasn't really a boat. It was more like a yacht. Honestly, Dri really didn't want to remember that damn boat, but she wasn't about to let Duncan die for her. She wasn't worth it.  
  
Dri ran to the street and waved down a taxi. That bastard could pay the tab. He wouldn't mind, not so long as she was there. She got inside and a middle aged white man was driving.  
  
"Where to sweet heart?" He asked in a heavy accent she couldn't place.  
  
"The Marina. Hurry, the faster you get me there, the more money you'll get."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said as he pulled out into traffic.  
  
Not ten minutes later he pulled up to the marina.  
  
"I knew a shortcut, he said smiling."  
  
"Okay," She said. "You can either wait here or come with me, but I have to get the money from my boat."  
  
The middle aged man laughed. "I think I'll come with you. Nothin' personal."  
  
Dri smiled. "No, nothing personal."  
  
The two got out of the cab and walked through the row of boats.  
  
"What boat are we looking for?" The driver asked.  
  
"The Quickening."  
  
"Weird name for a boat."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it."  
  
The made a left and Dri saw it. Not that you could miss it. It was huge and black. 'The Quickening' was painted in large silver letters on the side.  
  
"There it is," She said.  
  
The taxi driver whistled. "Damn kid you must be loaded."  
  
"Yeah," She replied almost sadly. "Come on lets go."  
  
They walked up to the boat and Alec walked out before they could board. He had an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Welcome home Audrina."  
  
Dri swallowed the lump in her throat. "Hi..dad."  
  
She had always dreaded calling him that, even when she liked him, but he and her mother had insisted. Of course what her mother wanted, her mother got.  
  
"Excuse me sir," The cab driver cut in. "You're daughter promised me a large sum of money for driving her here."  
  
"Of course," Alec said as he drew a wad of money out of his pocket. He grabbed a $100 bill and walked down the plank and handed it to him. "I assume that this is enough."  
  
The driver's eyes became wide. "Thank you sir."  
  
"Thank you very taking care of my daughter," Alec replied looking at Dri.  
  
Dri winced at him calling her his daughter. She would never be his daughter.  
  
"Anytime you need a cab, just ask for Lou."  
  
"We'll do that."  
  
The cab driver pocketed the money and went back to his cab. Alec turned his attention to Dri.  
  
"I see MacLeod sent you."  
  
"Mac didn't send me. I came on my own."  
  
Alec raised an eyebrow. "I must say I didn't expect that. Either way, you're here and that is what's important."  
  
He put an arm around her, smiling widely, and they boarded the ship.  
  
~~Please Review 


	9. The Quickening

AN: Hey guys thanks for the reviews!! Here's the next part.  
  
It had been twenty minutes since Mac had left the loft. Richie had been sitting at the table ever since. He still couldn't believe what Dri had said. He'd been thinking about it ever since.  
  
Speaking of Dri, he figured he should check on her. He wanted to make sure she wasn't having another nightmare. He got up and walked over to Duncan's room.  
  
"SHIT!" He yelled when he opened the door.  
  
Dri was no where in sight. He ran over to the open window and looked down the fire escape. No sign of her.  
  
"Dammit," He said hitting the window frame.  
  
Richie ran out of the room, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He had to get to the marina fast. He just hoped that Mac had made it there before Dri.  
  
He got to his bike, put on his helmet and took off into traffic. He only prayed that he made it in time.  
  
It was five pm and traffic was heavy. Weaving in and out Richie raced to his destination. An accident two blocks ahead was slowing him down.  
  
"Come on, come on! I don't have time for this!"  
  
He looked around. "Aagh!" He yelled as he swerved onto the sidewalk. He had to get to the marina. Time was too precious right now. He stayed on the sidewalk, avoiding a few pedestrians here and there until he passed the accident.  
  
Richie looked behind him as he went back on the street. The marina was only a block away. He turned his attention back in front of him. He sped up and hurried to his destination.  
  
When he stopped his bike in the parking lot, he felt the presence of another immortal. He put a hand on his sword and turned around.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mac asked in his face.  
  
"Jesus, you scared me!" Richie said with a hand on his chest.  
  
"You're supposed to be watching Dri."  
  
"Oh I would love to be doing that, honestly I really would, but here's this thing. She snuck out the window."  
  
"What?"  
  
Duncan took off running onto the docks. He had to find 'The Quickening,' which as Dri said wasn't too hard to find. Richie was on Mac's heels. As they approached the boat, they felt Alec and Alec felt them.  
  
"Richie, when we go inside, I want you to get Dri and get out of there. Got it?"  
  
"Loud and Clear."  
  
Not two seconds after Richie complied with Duncan's wishes did Alec walk on deck and into view.  
  
"Welcome to my home Highlander." He said smiling. "I see you brought a friend. Richie was it?"  
  
"Where is Dri?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Who? Oh you mean Audrina. Her mother and I never did like the nickname her father gave her. Audrina is so much nicer don't you think?"  
  
"Much," Richie agreed sarcastically.  
  
"Oh I'm being rude aren't I," Alec said. "Please come on board."  
  
The two men walked onto the boat.  
  
"Enough games Zane," Duncan said. "Where is she?"  
  
"Right here," A voice said behind them.  
  
Duncan and Richie turned around to face the stairs to the cabin. Dri was standing there. Her hair fell in long tattered strands around her bruised and bloodied face. Her lip was split top and bottom. Blood streamed from her nose. Dri's face was almost completely purple.  
  
Her sweatshirt was gone and only her green shirt, which was now torn in many places, remained over her jeans. There were blood stains on the shirt and even some on her pants. Bruises covered her arms up and down. Who knew what was under the shirt.  
  
"Ahh Audrina. How nice of you to join us."  
  
"Go to hell." She spat with what little energy she had. "Now, now," Alec replied calmly. "That's no way for a young lady to talk."  
  
Richie just stared at her. Duncan had his attention trained on Zane.  
  
"My god," Richie said going over to her.  
  
He reached out to her and she jumped out of his grasp.  
  
"Dri," He whispered.  
  
"Get out of here Richie. You too Duncan. He only wants me. Please leave."  
  
"Not a chance." Richie told her.  
  
Duncan turned back to Alec. "You're sick, do you know that?"  
  
Zane started laughing. "It's not like it matters. She's going to die right after you."  
  
Both men pulled their swords.  
  
"Richie get her out of here now!" Duncan yelled over his shoulder, not taking his eyes of Zane.  
  
"There's no need Richie," Alec said. "This will only take a minute."  
  
Zane brought his sword towards Duncan and the highlander blocked. Swords clanged and sparks flew. Dri just stood there against the wall of the cabin staring at the two men fighting.  
  
"Dri," Richie said, walking over to her again. "Come on we have to go, now."  
  
She looked over at him. "What's going on?"  
  
"Dri, come on, let's just go," he said reaching out his hand.  
  
She looked at it skeptically. She slowly reached out her hand. Richie grabbed it and pulled her behind him. He carefully pulled her past the two battling men and off the boat.  
  
Mac was taking care of his own battle. He kicked Zane in the stomach, causing the man to stumble back.  
  
"I will have the girl Highlander," Zane said as he lashed out with his sword.  
  
Duncan blocked the blow with his own sword so that the two were face to face. "You will never touch her again."  
  
He swept Zane and sent him crashing to the ground. Mac stabbed him in the chest and pulled the sword out. Zane writhed in pain and dropped his sword. Duncan kicked it out of his reach.  
  
"I give my word," He whispered just before he struck the final blow.  
  
A few second later lightning struck all around breaking many of the windows of the yacht. It struck the water around the boat sending it spurting up in large amounts.  
  
Duncan cried out as he felt Zane's life force enter him. He screamed as the energy poured through his body filling him up from top to bottom. He yelled and yelled until it finally ended and he fell to his knees.  
  
He took a moment to catch his breath and stood up. He took one last look at Zane's beheaded body.  
  
"I give my word." He said again.  
  
The highlander than turned and walked off the boat. He went back to the parking lot and found Dri sitting in the passenger side of the TBird. Richie was kneeling next to her. Her eyes were wide with fear as he walked towards them.  
  
"What happened?" She asked in a choked whisper.  
  
Duncan sighed. "You don't have to worry about Alec. He can't hurt you anymore."  
  
"The lightning and the.." She trailed off.  
  
"Look let's get you back to the loft. Richie follow us?"  
  
Richie nodded and stood up. "You got it Mac." He glanced at Dri one last time and went to his bike.  
  
"We need to talk," Duncan said getting in the drivers side.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
He glanced over at her as he pulled into traffic. "Yeah he's dead."  
  
"How? I thought he couldn't die?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
"Dri," Mac said sternly.  
  
She sighed. "One time, a year or so ago, Alec came to me with a gun. He said if I wanted to be rid of him all I had to do was shoot him."  
  
She looked at the passing buildings.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"At first I couldn't do it, but then.then he came after me again." Her voice was starting to show hysterics. "I couldn't let him hurt me again Duncan. I couldn't!" She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "So I shot him. Three times point blank in the chest. I watched him stop breathing. I watched him die and then I watched him come back to life."  
  
"Dri,"  
  
"I thought it was some kind of omen," She continued ignoring his interruption. "I thought that meant I deserved what he was doing to me. I thought he couldn't die and I didn't want you to die because of me!"  
  
Duncan parked the car in front of the dojo. He turned in his seat to look at the young woman before him and for the first time, Mac realized she hadn't cried since any of this had happened.  
  
"It wasn't an omen. Alec Zane was immortal."  
  
She looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's just like I said. He couldn't die."  
  
"Okay, let's pretend you're telling the truth. If he was immortal than how did you kill him?"  
  
"The only way to kill an immortal is to take their head."  
  
She stared at him, eyes wide.  
  
"Is that what you did? You took his head?"  
  
Mac nodded. "Yes."  
  
"So then..I mean.."  
  
"Am I immortal as well?"  
  
She nodded silently.  
  
"I was born four hundred years ago, in the Highlands of Scotland. I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod and yes, I am immortal."  
  
"So am I," Richie said from the side of the car.  
  
Dri looked back and forth between the two men. "This has to be a dream," She said more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"It's not a dream," Duncan told her. "It's all very real, but let's not talk about this anymore. Right now I want to get you upstairs and cleaned up."  
  
Duncan got out of the car and Richie opened up Dri's door. He extended her hand, but this time she ignored it. She got out of the car on her own and wrapped her arms around herself. Mac and Richie exchanged a glance and the three of them walked upstairs.  
  
~~Okay, it's not done yet. Please review!! 


	10. Pointless Conversation

AN: Hey guys okay here's the next part.  
  
"What you did was really stupid you know," Duncan told Dri.  
  
Dri had taken a shower. The water itself hurt against her bruises and wounds. She was draped in Duncan's robe which was huge on her. She let the back fall down to expose her back. There were fresh wounds and welts all over it. Duncan was tending to them. She was holding the front so not to expose herself.  
  
"Not from where I'm sitting." She replied.  
  
Richie brought a fresh bowl of water over to Mac. "Yeah well from where I'm standing it looks pretty stupid. He could have killed you, you know."  
  
"So what," She winced as Duncan brought a cool cloth to her back.  
  
"You don't even care do you?" Mac said.  
  
"Should I?" She asked looking over her shoulder. "Everyone I've ever cared about has either died or turned against me. I have nothing to live for." She winced again.  
  
"Sorry. About the pain I mean."  
  
"I know what you mean. Don't worry about it."  
  
Richie sat in front of her. She looked into his eyes. She knew she had hurt him. Honestly she felt bad, but she wasn't about to say anything.  
  
Richie had another washcloth in his hand. He brought it up to her face and she flinched before it made contact.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Reflex," She responded dryly.  
  
He nodded and put the washcloth to her lip. She grimaced from the pain. Truth was she hurt all over. She wasn't exactly comfortable sitting here half naked with two men tending to her bruised and bloodied body. Duncan however had insisted.  
  
"I know you've had it rough," Mac said.  
  
"How did you know Alec," She asked, ignoring his statement.  
  
"I ran into him a few centuries ago."  
  
"You're still stuck on that immortal trip aren't you?" She asked.  
  
"You still don't believe me?"  
  
"Oh yeah," She replied sarcastically pushing Richie's hand away. She stood up and fixed the robe. "Didn't I tell you, I believe in faeries and the Easter bunny too? Oh and lets not forget about Santa Clause."  
  
Duncan sighed. "How else would you explain what happened with you and Alec? You shot him. You watched him die."  
  
"Then you saw him come back to life," Richie said.  
  
"He probably drugged me. It wouldn't be the first time. I probably hallucinated the whole thing."  
  
"Do you honestly believe that?" Mac asked.  
  
"I don't know what the hell to believe anymore." She said as she started swaying on her feet.  
  
"Dri," Richie said going to her. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's just been a long day."  
  
Richie reached out a hand to her, but she moved away. "Don't touch me."  
  
Dri continued to sway.  
  
"I think you need to rest," Duncan said, still sitting where he was. One person next to her was enough. She didn't need to be crowded.  
  
"Yeah, rest sounds like a good idea," She replied just as she collapsed.  
  
Richie instinctively caught her and eased her to the floor. Duncan got up and walked over to them.  
  
"She's in shock." He told the younger man.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?"  
  
"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest."  
  
Richie picked her up and carried her to his room this time. Mac let him. He knew Richie had already become attached.  
  
A few minutes later Richie came out and shut the door. He looked at Mac and then went and sat on the couch. Duncan went and sat next to him.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Richie nodded.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Look Mac, just let it go. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You never want to talk about it. Maybe you should."  
  
"Shoulda, coulda, woulda, but won't." Richie replied.  
  
Mac couldn't help but grin. Richie never lost his smart ass attitude.  
  
"You're sure she'll be all right?" The younger man asked again.  
  
"Physically, yes she'll be all right."  
  
"Emotionally?"  
  
"That could take some time, but we'll help her through it."  
  
Richie snorted. "Yeah if she lets us."  
  
Duncan sighed and sat back. "You weren't very trusting when I met you."  
  
"Yeah but that was different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Richie shrugged. "It just was."  
  
"Well it may have been different circumstances, but she's a lot like you in that respect. She's scared to trust anyone just like you were."  
  
"I wasn't scared," He defended. "I was just cautious."  
  
"Well so is she. Maybe a little too cautious."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"We talk to her. Let her know we're here for her. She'll come around eventually."  
  
"She wanted to die Mac."  
  
"She feels like the whole world has abandoned her. Dri just needs to feel safe. Once she realizes that we won't abandon or hurt her than she'll come around. She won't feel so hopeless or alone."  
  
"So does that mean she's going to stay with us?" Richie asked.  
  
"Well I can't just put her back on the streets. Besides she's going to need a teacher when she becomes immortal."  
  
"We're going to have to expand the loft."  
  
"Well it's not like we don't have the money. We'll take this one step at a time. The first step is to let her heal."  
  
Richie nodded.  
  
"You know it would be okay for you to heal a little too."  
  
"Look Mac if this is about before..."  
  
"Richie I know there's a lot you haven't told me and I know you'll tell me if and when want to, but don't let it eat you up inside either."  
  
"I can take care of myself Mac, but thanks."  
  
Duncan nodded. "It's been a long day. You going to be all right on the couch?"  
  
"I'm always all right on the couch."  
  
"Then, I'll see you in the morning." He clapped Richie on the back, stood up and walked into his bedroom.  
  
~~~Please Review 


	11. Midnight Crossings

AN: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Especially SouthernChickie who's been supporting the story since the beginning. Here's the next part. TTFN  
  
Duncan woke up with a start in the middle of the night. He felt something, but it wasn't another immortal. Something wasn't right. He quickly got out of bed, grabbed his spare robe and walked out of the room.  
  
Richie was sleeping soundly on the couch. Duncan smiled at the site of his young friend. Mac knew Richie had come far in the two years that he'd known him. Especially after finding out about Emily and that con artist who pretended to be his father. Mac had thought the young man would have closed up all over again, but he did just the opposite.  
  
He opened up to Mac about how he had felt. Not as much as the Highlander would have liked, but for Richie it was good. He walked over to the couch and recovered him with the blanket that he had knocked on the floor.  
  
Everything looked in order. No one had broken in or anything. Mac just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. His next destination was Dri's room.  
  
He walked across the loft and quietly opened the door. Dri wasn't on the bed. He walked farther in the room.  
  
"Dri?" He called.  
  
A soft mumbling noise came from the other side of the bed. Duncan walked around and saw Dri curled in a tight ball on the floor. She had already woken up screaming earlier in the night. The robe had almost fallen off from all her tossing and turning, so she was wearing another oversized blue shirt that Richie had given to her.  
  
Duncan knelt down beside her. She was drenched in sweat.  
  
"I'm sorry," She mumbled still asleep.  
  
Mac picked her up and she cried out from the pressure on her bruises. The pain woke her up.  
  
"What happened?" She asked as he set her back in bed.  
  
"It's all right," He said. "You had another nightmare and fell out of bed."  
  
She looked up at him with sleepy emerald eyes.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Duncan asked.  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
He sat down on the edge. Dri flinched as his hand came towards her face, but she didn't stop him. Mac began gently stroking her hair. It was comforting. It was something her father used to do when she had nightmares.  
  
"It's all right. You're safe," He said soothingly. "Everythings all right."  
  
Duncan kept stroking her hair until her breathing evened out and her body relaxed. He covered her with the blanket and started to get up.  
  
Dri cried out from her sleep. "NO! Daddy don't go! Please!"  
  
"Shh, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." He sat back down on the bed and leaned back so he was leaning against a stack of pillows.  
  
Dri reached over and grabbed his arm. She pulled herself into him so that her head was lying on his stomach. Duncan kept stroking her hair.  
  
"Don't leave me." She mumbled again.  
  
He knew Dri thought she was talking to her father, but he answered her anyways. "Don't worry sweet heart. I won't leave you. I give you my word."  
  
Mac felt her body relax against his. He sighed, knowing that he was going to be stuck there for the night. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  
  
~~~~  
  
Okay, very short I know, but the next chapter will be longer. Please review. 


	12. Needle In A Haystack

AN: Hey guys sorry took me so long to update..I had to take an emergency trip to Jacksonville. I finished the story while I was there. So here's the next part.  
  
Dri semi woke up with a feeling of security. She snuggled closer into the warm body lying next to her. She didn't want the feeling to go away. She was safe and warm, like she always was with her father.  
  
Her father.  
  
That one thought was enough to wake her up completely. Dri remembered that her father was dead. He had left her a long time ago, but if she wasn't laying in her fathers embrace..  
  
She lifted her gaze to see Duncan staring down at her.  
  
"Good morning," He said smiling.  
  
"Oh my god!" Dri exclaimed jumping away from him. She cried out in pain as she did.  
  
"Take it easy. You're going to be sore."  
  
"You think?" She asked angrily through gritted teeth.  
  
Duncan got up and walked out of the room. Dri sat on the opposite side of the bed where she had jumped. She tried to catch her breath. She hurt so badly. Duncan came in a minute later with a glass of water and two aspirin.  
  
"Here take this. It will help with the soreness." He said as he handed them to her.  
  
She looked at him leerily.  
  
"It's just aspirin."  
  
She took it from him and put them in her mouth. She took the water and swallowed.  
  
"Mac?" She asked. "What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
Dri shook her head.  
  
Duncan sighed and sat down next to her. She eased away from him just a little. He let it go. He didn't expect her to trust him in a day. Then he explained what happened the night before.  
  
"I did that?" She asked. "I can't believe what an idiot I am."  
  
"You're not an idiot. You're hurt and scared."  
  
She glared at him. "Don't act like you know me."  
  
"I'm not acting. I go by what I see. In your eyes, in your body language. It's okay to accept help you know."  
  
"You're one of those guys who believes everyone should be saved aren't you?"  
  
"No, you can't save everyone. Sometimes they need to take the initiative to save themselves."  
  
Dri looked at him.  
  
"Look I know you don't' really trust me or Richie right now and your still a little freaked by the immortality thing, but the way I see it you have two choices. You can either go into the system through foster care, or you can stay here with us."  
  
"Or I can leave and take my chances on my own."  
  
"That's true, but you won't do it."  
  
"What makes you so sure."  
  
Duncan leaned into her a little. She didn't move.  
  
"Because I see a young woman who's bright. You're not stupid. I know you'll make the right choice."  
  
With out another word, Duncan got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Richie was sitting up on the couch.  
  
"Morning," Duncan said.  
  
"Hey Mac."  
  
"How was the couch?"  
  
"It was the couch. How's Dri?" He asked.  
  
"She's all right. Sore, but all right."  
  
Richie nodded.  
  
"Hey tough guy," Duncan said.  
  
"What's up Mac?"  
  
"You want breakfast."  
  
Richie smiled. "Do you really have to ask?"  
  
He laughed. "Apparently not."  
  
Duncan walked into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. Thunder rumbled outside as he turned on the stove.  
  
"Sounds like it's going to storm."  
  
Thunder crashed again. Lightning flashed illuminating the loft through the windows.  
  
"I'll go check on Dri," Richie said.  
  
Duncan nodded.  
  
Richie got up and walked over to the bedroom. He knocked first making sure that she wasn't changing.  
  
"Dri, it's Richie."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Dri?" Richie said again as he opened the door.  
  
She was no where in sight and the window was open. The shirt he had lent her was on the bed and her tattered clothes were gone. He ran over to the window and looked down. She was no where in sight.  
  
"MAC!" He yelled running out of the room.  
  
"What is it?" Duncan asked turning away from the stove.  
  
"She took off."  
  
Duncan quickly turned off the stove. "All right. I don't won't you on your bike in this rain, so we'll both ride in the TBird."  
  
"Let's go," Richie said.  
  
The two men grabbed their coats and went in the elevator. They got in the TBird and took off.  
  
"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Richie asked.  
  
Duncan shook his head. "No, she hasn't told me a damn thing."  
  
"So basically we're looking for a needle in a hay stack?" RIchie asked.  
  
"Basically."  
  
"Great, just great."  
  
"Maybe it won't be that hard." Duncan changed his mind.  
  
"What do you mean?" Richie asked.  
  
"Remember when I told you I had things to do before I saw Alec?"  
  
Richie nodded.  
  
"I went to see Joe. I asked him to put a trace on Dri in case Zane got a hold of her. I didn't want us to be in the dark."  
  
"So what are we waiting for?"  
  
"Richie do you see what direction I'm driving in?"  
  
He looked around him and suddenly felt foolish. Mac was driving in the direction of Joe's bar.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to the bar. It was only nine in the morning and the bar was closed, but Mac knew Dawson would be in his office. In fact he didn't know if the man ever slept.  
  
By the time they got there it was pouring down rain. They parked around back and used the service entrance. Joe had given Mac a key a long time ago.  
  
They walked through the kitchen, through the doors and up the side stairs that led to Joe's office. Mac didn't' bother knocking he just went in.  
  
"MacLeod, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Did you get that trace on Dri?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because she's run off," Richie said. "Do you know where she is?"  
  
"No," Dawson replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Duncan asked. "You just said you had the trace on her."  
  
"I did, but I took it off when you killed Alec."  
  
"Dammit Joe."  
  
"I'm sorry Mac. You told me that the only reason you wanted the trace on her was because of Alec. I figured once he was dead there was no need. What's wrong anyway?"  
  
"She took off," Richie said. "We were hoping you still had that trace on her so we could find her."  
  
"I'm sorry guys," Joe said.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Duncan said. "But if one of your guys happen to see her,"  
  
"I'll let you know right away," Joe replied.  
  
"Come on Richie lets go.  
  
~~End..Please Review!! 


	13. No More Running

AN: Okay here ya go. The next part is up.  
  
It had stopped raining by the time they returned to the loft. They had spent the past five hours looking Dri and there was no sign of her. Joe had turned up empty handed as well. It was like she disappeared off the face of the earth.  
  
The two men got out of the car and both of them stopped. They felt the presence of another immortal. They both drew their swords not knowing if it was Dri or someone else that wasn't as welcome. They walked around to the back of the dojo and rounded the corner with swords drawn.  
  
"What is it with you guys and swords?" Dri asked.  
  
She was sitting in front of the door with her knees drawn to her chest. She was soaked from head to toe from all the rain.  
  
Duncan and Richie lowered their swords.  
  
"Long story," Duncan replied.  
  
"Dri where have you been?" Richie asked.  
  
She shrugged. "Walking, thinking."  
  
Dri stood up as the two men walked over to her.  
  
"And?" Duncan asked.  
  
"I don't want to run anymore," She said.  
  
Mac nodded. "That's a start sweet heart."  
  
"Look I know that I haven't exactly been easy, and I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, I was worse," Richie said grinning.  
  
"I won't argue with that," Mac replied.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"You said it not me, Richie."  
  
The two men laughed. Dri didn't. She just stood there looking at them.  
  
"You okay?" Richie asked.  
  
She nodded. "Can we go inside now?"  
  
Mac nodded. "Yeah, come on lets go."  
  
He unlocked the door and the three of them went inside. Dri started shivering from the air conditioning. The three went back upstairs and Richie went over to the linen closet and got her a towel. He draped it over her.  
  
"Thanks," She said.  
  
"Not a problem. I'll go grab some something for you to change into."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry," She told Duncan.  
  
"You should be. You scared us half to death. What were you thinking anyway?"  
  
"Well it's not like I have anything to worry about now that Alec is dead."  
  
"Alec may be dead, but what about all the other people out there who have no problem in hurting you?"  
  
"Look I said I was sorry!"  
  
Richie came out of the bedroom and handed her a pair of sweat pants and a shirt.  
  
"This should hold you over."  
  
"Thanks Richie."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Duncan sighed. "We'll talk about this later. Right now you go change and I'll make you something warm to drink all right?"  
  
"All right," Dri said. She took the clothes from him and walked into the room.  
  
Mac walked into the kitchen and pulled out some hot cocoa. Richie sat down at the counter.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
Richie looked up. "Talk about what?"  
  
"What evers bothering you."  
  
"Nothings bothering me," Richie replied.  
  
Mac knew it was pointless to try and push. Richie won't say a word if he's not ready.  
  
"I won't push, but you know I'm here to talk."  
  
Richie nodded. "I'm fine, honest Mac."  
  
"All right," he replied as he continued to make the hot cocoa.  
  
A few minutes later Dri walked out of the room dressed in oversized clothes.  
  
"I think we're going to have to take that trip to the mall after all," Duncan said looking at her.  
  
Dri didn't reply she just walked up to the counter and sat next to Richie.  
  
"Feel better?" Richie asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
Duncan put a cup of cocoa in front of both of them.  
  
"Drink."  
  
Dri lifted the cup to her lips and slowly sipped it. The warmth felt good rushing through out her body. It warmed her from the inside out. She felt her body relax as the liquid flowed inside her.  
  
Dri shifted her wait in the seat and cried out. She had almost forgotten that her entire body was bruised and sore.  
  
"Are you all right?" Richie asked concerned.  
  
She nodded again.  
  
Duncan went into the cabinet and pulled out some more aspirin.  
  
"Here take some more."  
  
She took the pills from him and quickly down them with her cocoa.  
  
"When you finish your drink I want you back in bed."  
  
Again she nodded.  
  
"Dri, why aren't you saying anything?" Richie asked.  
  
"I'm just tired," She replied. She pushed her drink away. "I don't want anymore."  
  
Mac took the drink from her and put it in the sink. "All right. Go ahead and rest."  
  
She nodded and started for Richie's room.  
  
"And Dri."  
  
She stopped and turned around.  
  
"If you plan on going out tell someone okay."  
  
"Okay," She replied and went into the bedroom.  
  
"You look like you could do with some rest as well," Mac told Richie.  
  
"Nah I'm all right."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah I'm sure."  
  
"Well then why don't I fix us something to eat."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Richie replied smiling.  
  
~~~~~~REVIEW!!! 


	14. Maybe It's Worth It

AN: Okay here's the last part to the story. Let me know if I should do a sequel.  
  
Two hours later a sleepy Dri walked out of the bedroom. Mac and Richie weren't in the loft. She figured they were downstairs training. They did a lot of that she noticed.  
  
Dri walked over to the stairs and walked down. Richie and Duncan were sitting in the middle of the floor with their legs crossed. Their hands were on their knees and their eyes were closed.  
  
She didn't want to interrupt anything so she turned around and went back upstairs. Dri sat down at the counter and rested her head in her hands. She was so tired of everything. Of running, of sleeping on the streets. She just wanted to be safe, to have a home.  
  
"Hey," Richie said, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Dri tensed under his grip.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Why do I not believe you?" Richie asked in a funny voice.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I'm okay Richie. I'm just absorbing everything you know?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah I know. Hey, are you hungry?" He asked.  
  
"A little," She shrugged.  
  
"Mac made dinner earlier. We saved some for you. You want it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Richie walked over to the microwave and pulled out a plate with lemon pepper chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas.  
  
"Wow he goes all out doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, that he does." Richie replied setting the plate in front of her.  
  
"Where is he anyways?"  
  
"He had to run some errands. He'll be back later."  
  
Dri started eating.  
  
"Good?"  
  
She nodded. She took a few more bites and put her fork down.  
  
"Richie, listen about what I said before, about not wanting you."  
  
"It's okay Dri, I understand."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
Richie leaned over the counter.  
  
"The only reason I said that was because I didn't want Mac to go and face Alec. I was scared that Alec would kill him. I didn't know you guys were.you know."  
  
"Immortal," Richie said for her.  
  
"Yeah, immortal. I don't want you to think I didn't want you around. I did and I do. I just didn't know what else to say to get him to stay."  
  
"Dri, it's all right. Things will get better from here. I promise."  
  
She smiled. Maybe things would get better, but then again maybe they wouldn't. She didn't know, but she was willing to take the chance. Richie and Duncan had done more for her than anyone else ever had. Dri felt it was worth the risk.  
  
~~~Please review guys! 


End file.
